A Little Too Strong
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Candy has feelings for Dipper, but is too shy to tell him. When Mabel gives her courage, she makes her feelings known...too much.


A Little Too Strong

Candy was with Mabel, as Mabel had invited her over to hang out. Candy was by herself as her other friend, Grenda was sick with the flu. She, however, was not paying attention to anything that they were doing. She was hiding behind a tree, and watching Dipper from afar. She had heard of all of Dipper's adventures from Mabel, and that just amazed her. That amazement eventually grew into a crush, and she had been spending every moment she could at the Mystery Shack just to see Dipper. Right now, Dipper was reading while listening to music coming from his headphones. Just then, Mabel came back with a pile of shiny rocks.

"Candy, look at these we found by the pond!" Mabel said excitedly as she shoved the rocks in Candy's face. "Oh…that is…uh…great Mabel," Candy said pretending to pay attention to what she said. Mabel frowned a little bit at Candy not paying attention to her 'discovery'. "I also climbed up a tree and it was awesome! I could see all of Gravity Falls from there," Mabel said while pointing up to the tree. "Uh-huh," Candy said while still staring at Dipper. Mabel then puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "I also saw the Zodiac killer setting fire to an orphanage while eating Doritos," Mabel made up. "Cool," Candy said, still not paying attention to a word Mabel was saying, and instead focusing on Dipper.

Mabel then grabbed Candy by the shoulders and turned her around. "Dammit Candy, what is with you? You usually love doing stuff with me," Mabel asked while still holding on to Candy. "Nothing, Mabel. I have just been…" Candy said as she trailed off and looked away. Mabel then looked at the tree, and noticed where it was located; right in front of the table Dipper was sitting at. "Why were you staring at Dipper?" Mabel asked Candy. Before she could think of an explanation, Mabel suddenly got a huge grin on her face and poked Candy on the cheek. "Oh my God! You like like Dipper, don't you!?" Mabel nearly shouted while poking Candy on the cheek.

Candy bounced back and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! That is not it at all!" Candy told Mabel, who was already envisioning their wedding in her head. "Yes it is! You like my brother!" Mabel said while pointing at her. Candy responded by blushing and looking back at Dipper. "That is awesome Candy! You have to tell him! You just have to!" Mabel screamed in her face while jumping up and down. Candy then started shaking and her blush intensified. "I…cannot. What if…he says no," Candy muttered while looking down and shuffling her feet.

Mabel then stopped jumping and looked at Candy with a serious look while cupping her cheeks. "Candy! You have to go confess to Dipper! You and Dipper would make an amazing couple! You have to go and make your feelings clear and known!" Mabel shouted in Candy's face. Candy looked confused at first, but then narrowed her eyes and put her fist up. "You are right, Mabel. I will not be able to be with Dipper unless I make my feelings known," Candy said, which Mabel shriek with delight. "Alright! Go Candy!" Mabel cheered before she pushed Candy near Dipper.

Candy was only a couple of feet away from Dipper, and took a deep breath. 'You can do this. You can do this. You can do this,' Candy kept repeating in her head. Candy was now right next to Dipper, and she tapped his shoulder. Dipper jumped in his seat, turned in both directions, and stopped when he saw Candy. "Oh hey Candy, how're you doing?" Dipper said with a smile. Candy then started breathing heavily and twiddling her thumbs. "Uh, are you alright Candy?" Dipper asked, noticing her weird behavior.

Candy then all of the sudden hugged Dipper tightly and put her face close to his. "DIPPER I WANTED TO KNOW THAT I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE 33 BABIES WITH YOU!" Candy yelled right in Dipper's face. Dipper's eyes bulged right out of his head, and his mouth was agape. Candy then let go of Dipper and smiled at him as if she didn't just say that she wanted a whole ton of kids with him. Dipper responded in an understandable way…

…he ran off. He just ran back into the Mystery Shack and went to his room. Candy looked at the door with a confused look on her face. Mabel then came up to Candy. "So….how did it go?" Mabel asked, hoping that Candy would be her future sister in law. "I…think I came off a little too strong," Candy simply said.

 **This was a comedy with some implied romance. I wasn't going to make a part 2 of this, but as I was writing, it sounded like it should be a part 1. I hope you like this. Thank you.**


End file.
